


Green Eyes

by heartbrokenoverposie



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, High School, Josie being a teddy bear, Penelope trying to be a badass but melts cause of her JoJo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbrokenoverposie/pseuds/heartbrokenoverposie
Summary: Penelope Park is a new student with a troubled past who gets paired up with Josie Saltzman who shows her around school, but they realize they have more in common than they thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I tweeted to Lulu(Penelope) on Twitter and asked her what colour her eyes were. To my surprise she actually responded and it kind of inspired me to write this. It’s originally a one shot but comment if you want me to continue cause I like this idea- z

Penelope Park was a bad student, but that doesn’t mean she’s a bad person. Alaric could see that when she stepped into his office. Her file said that she doesn’t like authority so he was careful not to overstep and make sure his daughter Josie would look out for her.

Penelope POV

“Hi I’m Dr. Saltzman the principal here at Mystic Falls High. You’re Penelope right?”

“The one and only”, I fake smile.

This would be my third school in three months and if I get kicked out of this one I’d have to go to boarding school.

“Let’s get started then”, Alaric says as he takes my file and throws it in the garbage.

I’m confused wondering if my new principal was crazy.

“Yes that was your file. You’re probably wondering why I did that. Well I think that you’ve been through enough and deserve a fresh start. I don’t like to judge my students and all I ask for in return is that you show me respect”.

I liked this guy, he wasn’t like all the other principals I’ve had. Hell he wasn’t like any adult I’ve met. I smile when someone knocks on the door. 

“Come in”, Alaric says.

That’s when I saw her. She was absolutely stunning and I was lost for words, but I really didn’t want her to see me drooling so I played it cool. But something about her was familiar.

“Hey dad”, she says. Even her voice was so pure.

“Josie meet Penelope Park, she’s new here and you’ll be showing her around since you both have the same classes”.

“Penelope this is my daughter Josie, don’t let her boss you around”, he jokes.

“Not the time for dad jokes”, she eyes Dr. Saltzman. “Hey Penelope I’ll give you a tour since we have a spare now”.

“Sure”, I smile softly and I follow Josie out the door.

Josie’s POV

My dad always makes me give the new kids tours but he said this student was a little different. She got kicked out of all her old schools but I’m not really the kind of person to judge. I hear my dad’s voice tell me I can come in and I saw her. She had the most beautiful green eyes and I instantly wanted to know her, but I had a feeling I already did.

After our little conversation in the office I start my tour. I show her the basics and it’s really awkward so I try to make small talk.

“So Penelope how do you like the school so far”, I say.

“The five minutes I’ve been here have been pretty good”, she smiles.

Her smile makes her look like a turtle, it’s cute.

“Oh right sorry, I’m really awkward...and saying how awkward I am must have been awkward”, I rumble until Penelope stops me.

“Hey why are you so nervous, are you okay”, she says and lightly touch my arm.

I blush not knowing how to speak the the most gorgeous human being is touching my arm. “Yeah I’m fine just feel a little light headed”, I lie.

“We can go outside if you want”.

“Sure I know this great place outside our school fence”, I say.

“Cool lead the way”.

I bring Penelope to the old mill, a place I found when I was younger with my twin sister Lizzie. Not that many people know about it so it’s pretty private.

“This place is nice”, Penelope says.

“It’s a good place to come to if you need a place to be alone or a secret hookup place”.

“Oh so you brought me here to make out”, Penelope smirks.

“I- um”, I say as my face starts to turn red.

“Hey I’m just messing with you. Josie you seem like to need a little more chill. No offence”.

“Being the principals daughter I kinda need to be perfect so I’m always a little uptight”, I say as I sit down on the wooden patio. Penelope sits beside me and puts her hand on my knee.

“It must suck always being on display”, she says.

“It does”, I look at the ground.

“You need a little cheering up, after school follow me to my car, I’m taking you out”.

“I guess I could use some time to be...less uptight”.

We hand back to school and go to our classes. Penelope spends the whole time passing little drawings hoping fo make me feel better. It worked.

Penelope’s POV

This Josie girl seemed like she needed some guidance. So I decided that my goal was to make her happy. But first I needed to change out of this ugly uniform.

“Where are we going?”, Josie asks.

“It’s a surprise but first I need to change”

We get to my house which is only a few minutes away from school. I open my house and my parents are still at work. We make our way up to my bed room and I tell Josie she can sit on my bed. I start undressing and notice Josie is blushing.

“I can turn around if you want to”, she says.

“Its okay”, I say a little too cocky.

After I’m done changing it’s very clear that Josie isn’t straight being if she was then she wouldn’t have been so obviously checking me out. We go back to my car and I drive her to this small lake at the edge of town. We go to the dock and dip our feet in the water.

“If we live in the same town how come we didn’t go to the same school”, Josie asks.

“I went to kindergarten here but then I moved in the first grade. I had many good times here though at Salvatore Elementary School”, I sigh.

“Wait I went to that school too, and there was only one kindergarten class”, Josie says shocked. And that’s when I remember her.

“JoJo?”, I say.

“Pen? I knew I recognized you”, Josie giggles.

“We were friends in kindergarten and I moved away, I never thought I’d see you again”, I smile.

We hug and I remember how much Josie meant to me. She was my first crush and best friend. I cried when my mom got a job out of town and we moved. I blush and suddenly remember the last time we saw each other.

“You kissed me”, I say to Josie who instantly goes red.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that. You do realize I had the biggest crush on you though”.

“Are you kidding me, I had the biggest crush on you”, I say and we’re both laughing.

“Wow we were both totally oblivious back then huh. But to be fair I was 6 and only kissed you because Lizzie said she was going to”, Josie says.

“I’m happy she didn’t”, I say and we both go silent, but it isn’t awkward at all.


	2. I’ll get out of your way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie spends the day getting interrupted by old friends wanting to see Penelope again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I kinda like this fic so I’ll keep writing it. It’s honestly just for me to get over the whole posie situation but read if you want. Threw in some Hizzie for y’all that like this but it’ll be mostly posie centric

Josie’s POV

After our little reunion at the lake Penelope drove me back home.

“Come inside with me”, I say.

“JoJo if you’re trying to get me into bed with you all you have to do is ask”, she jokes.

“No I want you to come and say hi to Lizzie”, I say trying not to blush.

“You see the last time I saw her we were 6 and I recall her having a pretty big crush on me that was not reciprocated because I so happen to have an even bigger crush on her twin sister”, she smirks.

“Yeah let’s not mention that, besides she probably won’t recognize you”.

“Fine, but only cause I want to see your room”.

I roll my eyes and let us both inside. My dad is in a meeting and won’t be home until dinner which leaves the house empty most of the time. Lizzie should be home cause she got grounded for sneaking out the other night.

“Lizzie get your ass down here”, I yell at the bottom of the staircase.

“What do you want Jo”, she says as she makes her way down. She suddenly sees Penelope and let’s out a surprising scream.

“Penelope Park”, she yells and wraps her arms around her a little too tight for my comfort. “What are you doing here and how did you manage to get cuter”.

Penelope is shocked and isn’t really sure how to respond. “Well I moved back and how the hell did you recognize me after all these years”.

“You never forget your first crush”, Lizzie winks.

This cannot be happening. Every single crush I’ve ever had ends up being Lizzie’s new conquest, which is why I never mention the people I like anymore. Just when I thought Penelope could be mine, my twin ruins it.

“Well as much fun as this has been, Penny has to go home”, I interrupt.

“No stay we have so much to catch up on”, Lizzie protests and with that Penelope is already being dragged to Lizzie’s room.

I’m used to being put off and don’t fight it anymore, I go upstairs to my room and take a nap. I wake up to someone stroking my hair.

“You were always cute during nap time”, Penelope smiles.

“Hey I thought you were hanging out with Lizzie”, I pout.

“More like spend 2 hours listen to her talk while I wanted to spend time with you”.

I smile, “So where is she now then?”

“In the shower, she’s gonna get ready to go to a party we’re sneaking out to later, you should come too”.

I sit up, “I’m not ready the party goer but you have fun”, I fake smile.

“How can I have fun without you there”, Penelope questions with sad eyes.

“Okay I’ll come”, I say and Penny instantly gets excited.

 

We get to the party and I regret coming immediately. Penelope can sense my hesitation and grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.

“Nothing to worry about JoJo, I’m here remember”, she looks at me and I feel calm.

I look to Lizzie not wanting her to see Penelope and I holding hands but she already made her way inside and is flirting with some girl from another school. We walk through the door and music fills my ears. I look around and see drunk and high teenagers with red cups in their hands. I see guys knocking over lamps and couples making out on couches.

“Penelope Park”, I hear from a distance.

“Seriously how does everyone remember me since we were 6 and I’d like to think I’ve gotten less ugly since then”, Penelope questions, looking for a body to match the voice.

“Someone finally grew into her eyes”.

Hope Mikaelson. Of course she remembered Penny. We were all friends once upon a time. It was me, Hope, Penelope, Lizzie, M.G. and Raf. We stayed friends until middle school but eventually fell apart. I stayed in touch with most of them, but only really talked to M.G. still. 

“Hope”, Penelope smiles and gives her a hug.

“Nice to see Josette still harbours a crush towards you”, Hope teases as she sees the two of us walk in together. 

Before I can defend myself the rest of the old gang shows up. The little reunion becomes a little bigger and I lost Penelope. Again. On the same damn day. I make my way to the backyard where there was a little deck. It was the only place where there were no drunk teens to bother me. I sit down and admire the stars. I was only there for a few minutes before Penelope joins me.

“You gotta stop sneaking away from me like that, kinda hurts my feels”, she says.

“Lots of people want to talk to you, I didn’t want to get in their way”, I respond not taking my eyes off the sky.

“And what makes you think that everyone today was getting in the way of me talking to you”.

I don’t know what to say. Penelope gets up and holds out her hand.

“Come on, the party is dying down and the old gang is hanging out in the basement”.

I think for a second before taking her up on her offer.

In the basement we sit in a circle.

“Let’s play 7 minutes in heaven”, M.G. suggests, obviously cause he wants to kiss Lizzie.

“I’m down”, Raf responses.

“I’ll go first”, Lizzie says and spins the bottle in the middle of the circle.

It lands on Hope and they both turn red.

They go to the closet and come out 7 minutes later. Awkwardness fills the room as Hope not so causally tries to cover up the hickey on her neck. I look to M.G. who is clearly hurt that Hope got to kiss his crush of 10 years.

“Josie you’re next”, Lizzie says.

Great. She spins the bottle and it lands on yes you guessed it. Penelope Park.

Penelope’s POV 

I stare at the bottle that is pointing directly at me. I look beside me and see a very embarrassed Josette Saltzman.

I whisper in her ear “It’s okay you don’t have to”.

She’s smiles and grabs my arm and we go to the closet.

“It’s totally cool if you don’t want to do anything-“, but she cuts me off with her lips.

Her lips are so soft. I remember the feeling I had 10 years ago when my family was leaving and she gave me a quick but tender kiss goodbye. But this was much different. The old Josie was sweet but this one was eager. She kissed me with passion and lust, exactly what I expected from a normal teenager. I was just starting to kiss her back when she pulled away.

“Sorry”, she said looking down at the ground.

I lift her chin up with my finger and I kiss her but softly, like we had all the time in the world. And had to go on my toes a little because Josie was a few inches taller than me. She rested her arms on my shoulders and I placed my hands on her waist. After a few minutes of kissing we both pulled away for air.

“Wow”, I said and we place our foreheads together.

“It’s been 7 minutes Penny”, she says.

“I don’t care”, and we continue to make out.


	3. Ski trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old gang go to a ski resort for winter break and unresolved feelings come up.

Penelope’s POV 

The next day at school was better than before. I started to talk to my old friends and the old gang was back together. It was only my second day at school and I haven’t felt this good about a new place on a while. Probably because Josie was there with me, always looking at me with heart eyes. 

It’s lunch and I’m sitting with Hope, M.G, Raf, Lizzie and of course Josie. After yesterday’s party we got closer. We played 7 minutes in heaven the rest of the night but nothing could beat the time I had with Josie. We were in the closet for so long that Lizzie and to bang on the door for us to come out. Kind of ironic. I was just happy that Lizzie was no longer focused on me anymore as her and Hope have been flirting the entire lunch period.

“So we’re all going on the ski trip right”, Lizzie asks us.  
“What ski trip?”, I ask.  
“It’s for winter break in a couple weeks”, Raf says.  
“I’ll pass”, Josie says as she looks at Hope embarrassingly.  
“Just cause you had a secret hookup on last years trip, that by the way, you still haven’t told me who, doesn’t mean it’ll happen again Jo”, Lizzie exclaims.

My eyes go to Josie. A secret hookup? I radiate jealousy and a million questions go through my head.

“Josie?”, is all I can manage to say.  
“Yes it happened, it was a one time thing and I’m over it. Can we please move on?”, she tells the group.

The awkward silence is saved by the bell, which means lunch ends. Josie and I have spare right now so we walk to the library. We sit in a couch near the back that has a little more privacy. Josie pulls out a book and starts to read. I look at her and can’t help but smile as she scrunches her nose when she doesn’t really understand something she’s reading.

“Why are you staring at me?”, she ask not looking up from her book.  
“It’s hard not looking at your pouty face”, I tease.

Josie pouts even more and I can see her eye my lips. Last night was fun and I’ve been flirting with her since, but I can’t tell if she likes me or not.

“I was thinking of going on the ski trip, and it would be a lot more fun if you came too”.  
“I don’t know, last year wasn’t the greatest experience for me”, she says.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”  
“Well Hope and I kind of hooked up when we were roommates during the trip”, Josie says, turning red.

I was a little sad, not that I had any right to be, I wasn’t around and maybe if I was it would’ve been me sharing a room with Josie. I turn to her and grab her hand.

“Hey nothing to be awkward about, some people do find Hope mildly attractive and at least you didn’t do it with some jock”.

Josie smiles at me. Wow. Her brown eyes look at me like I’m the only person in the world and that’s when I fall for her. Who wouldn’t? I’m surprised she isn’t dating anyone. Anyone would be lucky enough to have her and I know if I don’t make my move now, someone else will.

“Sleep with me”, I blurt out. Very good choice of words Park.  
“Huh”, Josie says shocked.  
“I mean on the trip, be my roommate. I’ll make sure you don’t do something or someone stupid”.

Josie giggles and nods. Who knew a giggle could be that cute.

“Okay I’ll come but only cause you’ll take care of me”.

Two Weeks Later

It’s the day of the trip and I had to meet everyone at the school by 6. Since Hope drives a mini van, we weren’t stuck in an old bus for 5 hours but with the rest of the gang. Lizzie sits in the front with Hope, Raf and M.G. sit in the middle and Josie and I have the back to ourselves. It’s nice here and Josie immediately falls asleep on my lap. I play with her brown curls and fall asleep as well.

We wake up at the ski resort and I’m happy I decided to come. It was beautiful. There were hills for all types of skiers and a little town beside the cabins we were staying at. The next two weeks I’ll be sharing a small one room cabin with the wonderful JoJo and hopefully turning our friendship into something a little more.

We get inside the cabin and I was impressed a school ski trip could be this fancy. Josie immediately lays herself down on the queen bed in the middle of the room.

“So are you sure you’re okay with sharing a bed together, I mean I can ask to switch cabins”, Josie asks.  
“No it’s fine I get cold in the night anyways”.

She blushes and I lay down next to her and we stay there in comfortable silence.

“Pen”, she ask, finally breaking the silence.  
“Yeah JoJo”.  
“When you first came to the school and my dad told me to give you a little tour, gave me some background on you. He said you got kicked out of a few school recently, I just remember you being such a nerd and never one to cause trouble”, she says and she turns to face me. I turn too and our faces are a foot apart.

“Well my parents found me sneaking around with a girl one night and took me out of that school. Then whenever I would find a new girl they would make me switch schools again until finally we moved back here and told me this was the last chance to get my act together since I started failing classes”.  
“I’m so sorry Penny”.  
“Don’t be, my parents are trying to accept that I’m not interested in guys and are becoming more open minded. Besides, I don’t think they can stop me on who I have eyes for now”, I look at her lips.

She smiles and we’re about to kiss when her phone rings and out moment is over.

“Lizzie wants us to meet in a cafe in town”, Josie sighs.  
“I’d rather stay here”.  
“We can invite everyone over later”.  
“I meant I’d rather stay here alone with you”.  
“Maybe if you play your cards right you’ll get up with a girl in your bed tonight”.

We laugh and head out to the cafe. It was rustic and it reminded me of a cafe I went to in France last year. Everyone else is already there and Josie and I are left standing when there’s only one arm chair left in the circle around the large coffee table. Without thinking I grab Josie’s hand, sit down and pull her in to sit on my lap.

“Well you guys got cozy after your 30 minutes of heaven”, Hope smirks.  
“What about you Mikealson, I see the hickeys on Lizzie’s neck”, I say and she instantly shuts up.  
There’s a few beats of awkward silence when M.G. speaks up.  
“Its almost dark out, we should all go to the hot tub”.

Everyone agrees so we finish our coffee and head to the large hot tub that’s in the middle of our cabins.

Josie’s POV 

I’m not sure why I looked so amazed when Penelope got into the hot tub. But she was absolutely stunning, I couldn’t help but stare. Too bad everyone except Penny realized I was looking at her.

“Josie your gay is showing”, Lizzie teases and I turn bright red.

Penelope sits really close to me which doesn’t really make sense considering the hot tub was basically a small swimming pool and there was enough space to fit 30 people.

“To be fair, you look pretty cute in that outfit too”, Penelope whispers in my ear.

She places her hand on my thigh and I have to distract myself before I attach her with my lips.

“Let’s play truth or dare”, I blurt out.

No one is opposed and Raf starts,

“Okay Hope truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“I dare you to sit on someone’s lap the rest of the game”.

Without hesitating Hope swims to the other side of the tub and sits on Lizzie’s lap.

“Well that was easy, Penelope truth or dare?”, she says looking directly at her.  
“Truth”.  
“Who was your first kiss?”

My eyes go wide as I know the answer to this question.

“That would be Josette Saltzman, back in kindergarten of course”, she’s says smiling at me.  
“Wait you guys kissed”, Lizzie questions.  
“I may have kissed her goodbye all those years ago, I did have a pretty big crush on Penelope”, I say.  
“Didn’t everyone have a crush on Penelope”, M.G. says.

Everyone nods in agreement and Penny looked shocked.

“Really guys?”, she says.

“We’re all over it, well most of us are over it”, Hope says and eyes me.

I look at the ground and Penelope speaks up.

“Well I only had eyes for one person”.

I look up and Pen places a gentle kiss on my cheek. I forget how to breath and stay there still, unable to get words out.

“Get a room you too”, Lizzie says.  
“We already have one”, Penelope grins at me and holds out her hand.

I take it and we get out of the pool and she wraps me in a huge towel. We leave without saying goodbye and go to our cabin. She shuts the door and we go into the bedroom.

“I really want you”, she says before crashing our lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like smut? Comment of you do


	4. not another hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie’s first time. Threw in some cute shit and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that really long break. I was reading a bunch of posie fanfics that weren’t updated and thought I should update.

Penelope’s POV

I’ve been teasing Josie all night and Lizzie finally gave me a chance to leave the hot tub. So as soon as we get inside all I can think about is kissing Josie.

“I really want you”, I say before crashing our lips together. The brunette doesn’t object and we continue to make out, in nothing but our bathing suits. Although I do think we’re still wearing too much clothes.

“Wait I’m sorry”, I say as I pull away from the taller girl. “We’re only sharing a cabin because I didn’t want you to do something stupid. I’m stupid and you’re about to do me”.

“Penelope this right here isn’t stupid”, Josie laughs and takes my hand. She leans in and whispers “I really want you too”.

I take that as a invitation to take the rest of her bikini off. As soon as I do she gets a little shy. It’s cute. She avoids eye contact with me and I take her chin with my pointer finger and lift it up so she’s looking at me in my eye.

“You are so fucking gorgeous babe”, I say as I press soft kisses all over her cheek. But before anything else can happen she pushes me on the bed. Hard. This is a side of Josie I’ve never seen before. Who would’ve thought JoJo was a top. 

“You’re probably used to being in charge Penny, but you’ve been teasing me all night and I can’t take it anymore”, Josie says as she rips the bikini off my body.

“Now you’re gonna do exactly what I say or else”, Josie says as she places kisses on my neck and down to my shoulder.

“Or else what?”, I challenge her and give her a smirk.

Josie suddenly stops kissing me and gets off the bed. “I could always bunk with Hope and my sister but something is telling me they’re just as naked as we are”.

We both laugh and I can feel myself falling in more in love with this girl.

“Please Jo, I need this. I need you”.

Josie blushes and comes back to bed. Without warning she inserts two fingers inside my already wet folds. I let out a moan, too turned on to care how much bottom energy I’m emitting right now. 

“Is this what you want baby?”, she asks me.

“Ye-ss...yes it is. Please keep going”, is all I manage to let out.

Josie starts sucking on a sensitive spot on my neck, which she discovered when we were playing seven minutes in heaven. Her fingers curl inside of me as she pumps faster.

I manage to cum in under five minutes, a new low for me. But I was too busy thinking about going low on Josie. So as soon as I come down from my high I switch our positions and now I’m on top of Josie.

“Someone’s a little eager”, Josie smirks as she licks my wetness off her fingers.

It seems like she’s a little too cocky so I show her who’s really in charge.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you speechless soon”.

I start by giving her a passionate kiss, and tasting myself in her mouth turns me on more. I disconnected my lips from her and move down so I’m positioned in between her legs. I look up to ask for permission and she nods with the slightest bit of nervousness. For someone who was just inside me five minutes ago, Josie’s cockiness disappears. So I try to calm her down.

“Baby I’ll make you feel so down, promise”, she smiles and it’s time I make good on my word.

I kiss the inside of her thighs to get her used to the feeling. Then I circle her clit with my tongue and I feel her grabbing my hair and pulling lightly. This turns me on more so I lick up and down her folds and insert a finger. After making sure she’s used to the feeling, I insert another. And another. Three fingers and my tongue must’ve been too much for her as she comes undone after a few minutes.

We both lay there until Josie breaks the silence. 

“Penelope, I was kinda rough with you and you were so gentle with me. Why?”.

I let out a laugh, “Well Josette you were a little more than rough”, I turn to her and she tries to hide a blush. “And to why I was gentle, I’m not really sure”. We turn towards each other and I cup her face, “you’re just too damn precious and I didn’t want you make you feel something you didn’t want you to feel. I also didn’t want to regret another hookup since last year was so bad for you”

“Penelope Park I definitely will not regret this. And also know that you’re not just a hookup. I like you okay”, she says.

“I like you too Josie Saltzman”, I say before giving her a goodnight kiss. We fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
